


youth

by arolyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2017 EDIT: i did not know what i was doing, Bullying, M/M, it's not like the scene with the bullies is actually there but, tell me if this really needs an archive warning bc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arolyth/pseuds/arolyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they sat on the roof, Oikawa almost falling down three times, Iwaizumi let out a sigh and let his back rest. "Just how did you manage to think of this?" he spoke, voice low and steady. His eyes opened again and trailed off to Oikawa.</p><p>In which people paint galaxies where they shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youth

"Well, maybe we could at least _do_ something."

Voice pitched not high, not low for a fourteen year old whining about how bored he is annoyed Iwaizumi to no end and maybe a little more.

"So what do you want to _do_ then? If it's related to aliens again, I'll snap your neck."

Iwaizumi's couch was comfortable and he wouldn't want to get off if he was alone watching an actually good movie, not some commercials between episodes of various TV shows while his best friend, Oikawa, sat so close to him that someone could mistake them for one body with four hands, legs and two heads, mainly because he was getting thinner and thinner each time Iwaizumi saw him and that couldn't be a good thing.

Oikawa swiftly stood up and reached his thin arm out to his best friend Iwa-chan with a smile just as bright and shining as his eyes were some days. "I got an amazing idea. Iwa-chan, I'm a genius. I swear that you'll like this. Just follow me."

Iwaizumi was indeed amazed, not by the idea itself but by the fact that it wasn't something that had to do with aliens. You couldn't call the 'big' idea any less genius than the commercials though. But he was in the mood for watching the sky and the silence which would hopefully come around, so why not.

As they sat on the roof, Oikawa almost falling down three times, Iwaizumi let out a sigh and let his back rest. "Just how did you manage to think of this?" he spoke, voice low and steady. His eyes opened again and trailed off to Oikawa.

Light brown wavy hair shone with tones of ginger and caramel as the sunlight fell on it, and he looked like a picture, a painting, like a beautiful statue covered in desaturated colors and the eyes of a thousand stars. As Oikawa let the wind sweep through him, messing up his hair once again, he turned around to meet Iwa's eyes.

"I tried to think of something you like," he said after turning his head straight forward "and I remembered the time when we were ten. Do you remember?"

Of course Iwaizumi does. He could never forget the first time they went on the roof in the middle of the night under the infuence of their brains thinking that they're unstoppable once again and how Oikawa almost fell down five times. The first time they held hands because the sight was just so beautiful and Oikawa was mesmerized, stunned so Iwaizumi took the chance. The first time Iwaizumi thought 'he's beautiful' and spent way too much time thinking about that moment curled up in bed. The first time Iwaizumi fell in love with someone.

"Yeah, I do." Iwaizumi nodded in response. "But it's the middle of the day, Oikawa."

"I didn't want to wait for the night to come. I'm not that patient, Iwa-chan. And besides, I'm sure that you're enjoying this even more than me. You love my ideas, Iwa-chan."

A light kick from Iwaizumi's side connected them for a brief moment. "You ass. I don't. They're stupid most of the time."

"Ouch!" A faint laugh transitioned into a loud whine. "That hurt! Iwa-chan, so cruel!"

He huffed and took his time leaning backwards, his elbows keeping the upper body lifted, and spoke. "Am not. I bet that if I was any gentler I'd kick into air, Oikawa."

Choosing to drop the 'topic', his best friend dragged his knees all the way up to his chin and hugged his legs. He looked kind of sad this way; like it was about to rain, mist in his eyes. Iwaizumi, noticing the slightest changes in Oikawa's expression, sat back up, eyes fixed on the boy. He didn't even notice the strong wind blowing against his back, busy preparing for what might hit him.

"Oikawa?"

As if he was waiting for Iwaizumi to say something, Oikawa moved closer to him right after he pronounced the first three letters, still staring somewhere, maybe into his own mind, his eyes not focused.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's pale pink lips part as he was about to speak. "It hurt, Hajime. It really did." 

The sound of his own almost never used first name was still something new to him, even though that's how he knew that Oikawa was serious whenever he used it. Something was wrong, and the feeling was getting stronger, and maybe it wasn't about the kick anymore.

"Where were you on Friday? Why weren't you in school?"

The questions came out in a voice Oikawa wouldn't speak with, a deep, steady one, but still boyish and fearful, and Iwaizumi tried to respond the same, but the words mixed up in his head and it took a time before they all clicked together and formed a sentence.

"I was in the hospital, visiting my aunt. I thought I told you. Or did I forget?"

Oikawa shook his head. "No, no. But, you know, you could've come to school."

"I couldn't. We arrived at six pm. Did something happen?"

"I..." Hearing his best friend's usually cheerful, on the verge of annoying voice waver was something that made Iwaizumi worry so much he could eat himself up. Oikawa took a deep breath to make sure that the things he was about to say will be underlined with a straightforward, non-hesitant sound. "...they beat me up again." But Iwaizumi could still see through.

"How many wounds? Did you treat them properly?"

Oikawa let his knees slide down and pulled up his sweater, letting the galaxies painted purple and brown show. The bruises looked like pollution, first one down close by his liver, a trail spreading upwards across his ribs and back, and Iwaizumi couldn't take his eyes off. Last time they drew on his thighs and buttocs, sometimes lower abs. But they were going up, and it was a matter of time until they reach his neck, pale face and brain.

"They didn't break something, right?" The words weren't coming out easily, but in slow steps, showing the concern for his best friend in Iwaizumi.

Oikawa hid the paintings again, throwing glances to the left and right with heavy-lidded eyes. "I'm so weak, I was surprised they didn't. They could easily bre--"

"Tooru."

He stopped, eyes open and fully focused on nothing but Hajime, and it slowly, but surely started raining, drops falling down his face. But only his face. When Hajime took the courage and came closer to embrace him, Tooru was shaking, his head tucked under Hajime's neck and trying to swallow all the tears.

"I'm here now, Tooru. I'm with you."

And he lightly nodded in response, sobbing.

The moment took their afternoon, and in the evening they had already moved to Iwaizumi's room, Oikawa still staying silent, lying on his best friend's bed, Iwaizumi sitting next to him, next to his head, back against a wall, watching over him. He wanted to ask, he wanted Oikawa to talk, but it was better to let the calm come after the storm and let the red, swollen eyes rest.

Minutes passed and Iwaizumi was pretty sure his friend fell asleep long ago. He had one leg on the floor and was about to get out of the bed when someone grabbed his waist and lightly pulled him back, and Iwaizumi knew that they would indeed talk about all this.

"Oikawa?" he whispered, voice steady and calm. Something warm came close to his back and he could feel strands of hair tickling him, that's when he realized that Oikawa wasn't okay yet.

Iwaizumi tried turning around. He was stopped with a head pressing against his lower back and thin arms hugging him tighter. "Don't look. Stay, Hajime."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just thought that you were asleep and that it would be better if I-"

"No. Nothing gets better when you leave."

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Promise?"

A few breaths and then a small smile.

"Yeah. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song by Daughter, one of my favourite bands. the song itself doesn't really relate to this fic that much but i couldn't come up with/find a better one  
> but yay for very ooc iwaoi (my characterisation is terrible someone should stop me or educate me)


End file.
